


Interview With The Mutant's Sister

by theragingstorm



Category: Frozen (2013), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Implied Kristanna, Interview, Mutant!Elsa, Mutant!Kristoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theragingstorm/pseuds/theragingstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Omega Class mutant Elsa Winters goes on the run again, Xavier's School tries to get ahold of her sister. Unfortunately, their persuasion methods could use some work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview With The Mutant's Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of random and silly, but the idea of Elsa being a mutant and Anna being a stubborn jackass (like in the movie) just couldn't leave me alone.

"Urgh, my head hurts...wait did I say that out loud? God, I'm such a cliche. Oh well, while I'm at it...where the hell am I?"

"..."

"Uh, hello?"

"Hello, Miss Winters."

"You sure this is the right one?"

"Are you kidding me? She even _looks_ like her sister. Only an idiot could've messed this up."

"Somehow that doesn't reassure me."

"Oh ha ha ha. You're so fucking funny."

"Um, excuse me? Weirdos? Mind telling me why I'm here and tied to a freaking chair?"

"She's right. We probably should get started."

"Very well, Miss Winters. You are Anna Kristen Winters, is that correct?"

"Um, yeah."

"Sister to Elsa Idina Winters?"

"What does my sister have to do with anything?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Look, why do you want to know about my sister?"

"Hey, girlie. We're the ones asking questions around here, not you."

"Logan, knock it off. The girl's tied to a chair, and besides, you sound like you escaped from a bad movie."

"He usually does."

"Scott, you too."

"Please stop the squabbling, all of you. Miss Winters, we don't intend to hurt you. We don't intend to hurt your sister either."

"Yeah huh, no. I've heard that one before, and I'm not buying it."

"Miss Winters, please--"

"Don't you 'Miss Winters' me, oldie. I'm not helping you find my sister."

"Please, Miss Winters--"

"Listen. Anna. it'll go much more easily for you if you cooperate. Then we'll let you go back to your regular life."

"'Cooperate?' Listen, lady. I don't even cooperate for the people that I trust. What make you think that I'll do it for you?"

"You stupid girl, you're getting in the way of important investigations! Do you know what'll happen if you don't tell us where your sister is!? She's an Omega Class mutant, and she's on the loose! Not to mention are people after her, people that demand that she be killed, and do you know what'll happen if that does? Full-scale riots and rebellion from other mutants. She's their star, their idol. If she dies, peace between mutants and ordinary humans is impossible! And one little girl might be the one responsible for that!"

"So much for hiding our motives, then."

"Nice going, Logan. Very subtle."

"Yeah? You know what? I kind of find it hard to believe that you're part of some kind of peacekeeping group when you're sticking _those_ in my face, Mr. Needs-A-Manicure. And I certainly won't be the one responsible for Elsa's death if you're lying, which, forgive me, tends to be the experience I've most had when people tell me they want to protect my sister. So thanks, but no thanks. And another thing: if you want to be taken seriously and not be seen as a cliche next time, don't tie the person to a chair."

"Professor, with all due respect, I don't think that the girl is going to tell us anything. She's too protective of her sister."

"Patience, Scott."

" _Patience?_ I'm sorry, Professor, but there are some things that can't be overcome by patience. Blatant pigheadedness is one of them, and Anna Winters has plenty of that."

"She is the most likely person to know the whereabouts of Elsa Winters. Do you suggest we use someone else?"

"I don't know. But I don't think we'll get anywhere with this one."

"Yeah, no offense Professor, but this girl's keeping her mouth shut."

"Perhaps we've just been using the wrong methods with her."

"By 'we,' you mean Mr. Needs-A-Manicure?"

"Shut up, Summers."

"No, not just Logan."

"Maybe we should prove to her that we're trying to help her sister."

"Yeah, but how?"

"..."

"Miss Winters, we apologize for our earlier treatment of you, but we do need to find your sister. First of all: you understand that we are mutants as well?"

"Considering that those claws didn't _look_ like prosthetics, I'd say it was pretty obvious. So what? I know about your buddy Magneto and his goons."

"How does she know about Magneto?"

"I dunno. Her sister?"

"My boyfriend, actually. He's a mutant too."

"What?"

"Yuh-huh. Animal shapeshifter. Sometimes I joke behind his back that he can be a real _beast_ in bed. Hehe. Don't tell him I said that."

"I told you she was useless."

"Well, perhaps..."

"Wait a minute. Is your boyfriend about six foot four with lots of muscles, blond with brown eyes, extremely antisocial and grumpy?"

"Jean?"

"Well, yeah. Wait. Do you know him?"

"Maybe. Is your boyfriend Kristoff Bjorgman?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh my God."

"Jean? What is it?"

"Remember Kristoff? That guy who would always turn into a reindeer at Christmastime to entertain the little kids? This is his girlfriend!"

"That Kristoff!?"

"Holy shit. That means--I'm in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, aren't I? Holy sh--you're Charles Xavier!?"

"Yes, I am."

"Holy fuck. Oh God, I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright, Miss Winters. In fact, I think we owe you an apology as well."

"Sorry."

"Eh, whatever."

"Hey, uh, not to break up the tender moment here, but now could you tell us where your sister's at?"

"Yeah...here's the problem. I don't actually know."

"WHAT!?"

"Hey, I was trying to find her too! It is a dangerous world out there, even for Omega Class mutants. You think that I'd just let her wander away again?"

" _Again?_ "

"I mean, come on. It's bad enough with nutcases like Magneto and snooty bigots like Senators Kelly Cakeface and Weaseltown running around, but now we have to worry about my evil ex."

"Your evil...pardon me?"

"My evil ex-fiancé, obviously. You heard of him? Hans Westergard?"

"Westergard? The family is pretty famous, yeah."

"But the Westergards have always been openly supportive of mutant rights."

"Well, I can tell you firsthand that that it's all a big lie. The only reason Hans wanted me was just so he could get close to and kill my sister. He came pretty damn close too, let me tell you. Pointed the gun and pulled the trigger and everything. It's a freaking miracle that she made it. And Hans didn't even get convicted for attempted murder like he should've. Just because she's a mutant."

"Son of a bitch."

"Yeah. I hope that he can still remember my fist on his nose. And I hope that I messed up his pretty face for good."

"Okay, I changed my mind; I like this girl."

"Thanks. You know, if you guys are really Xavier's, I really do wish that I could help you. I have no idea where Elsa went, and it worries me."

"You know...maybe you _can_ help us."

"Really? How?"

"You know a lot about your sister. We know a lot about various safe or important places for mutants. We could put the information together."

"And you think that that could help find Elsa?"

"Maybe. We could at least try."

"You mutants up for it?"

"Of course."

"Maybe..."

"Hell yeah."

"What do we have to lose?"

"Alright, you got yourself a deal. But on one condition."

"Yes?"

"Never, ever tie me to a chair again."

 

 

\--Fin--


End file.
